1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device having a function for absorbing impact energy generated during a secondary collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional steering device fixed to a vehicle body absorbs impact energy generated during a secondary collision by partially moving in a forward direction during the secondary collision. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-261037 is available as prior art relating to this type of steering device.
The steering device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-261037 includes an outer jacket 10 disposed in a rear portion, an inner jacket 11 disposed in a front portion, a lower bracket 13 fixed to a front portion of the inner jacket 11 via a housing 12, and an upper bracket 14 fixed to the outer jacket 10. The outer jacket 10 and the inner jacket 11 are fitted to each other to be capable of sliding relative to each other in an axial direction.
During a secondary collision, the outer jacket 10 and the inner jacket 11 slide relative to each other in the axial direction such that an impact is absorbed using friction generated between the two jackets 10, 11. Further, a stay 61 that extends from the upper bracket 14 and is engaged indirectly to the inner jacket 11, and a shaft 62 that is provided on the inner jacket 11 and engaged to an elongated hole 64 formed in the stay 61 are provided as a pair of guiding members for guiding the outer jacket 10 and the inner jacket 11 in a relative sliding direction during a secondary collision. By having the stay 61 guide the relative movement between the outer jacket 10 and the inner jacket 11, twisting is suppressed during the secondary collision.